Becket escape
by phantom99
Summary: this a what if Becket didn't lose his mind and escape form the amplifier
1. Chapter 1

FEAR Becket escape

chapter 1 the escape

**AN: I do not own the FEAR games though I wash I did all right go to Microsoft and Warner Brothers **

SGT. Becket was siting in the Amplifier he was thinking on how to escape form it but before he could that bitch show up a young women walk out of the shadows of the amplifier she was in the nude she had long black hair and glowing eyes behind the black hair she had c-cup breasts she had a little smile on her face"Alma" Becket said as the Alma walk closer"Becket why don't you just the deal that I gave you"she ask"because I will not be your bitch boy and the father of that thing growing in your womb"

Alma look mad but Becket didn't care because it seem like she had got hint a left"**now how am I going to get out of here"**Becket got an idea he look at the camera watching him and started talking like a crazy man"the bitch became obsessed with me don't you people understand why was she ever created what good did they think would come of that nightmare horrible …. she raped me do you hear me ARMACHAM she fucking pregnant!"

The amplifier started to open Becket thought as it open"**show time assholes"**two people came in Becket activate his slow-mo an punch the first guy in the throat hard enough to break the man Adam apple and kill him then Becket elbow the second guy in the nose broke it and sent it into the brain and kill him.

The Becket started to run for one of the doors as the alarms went off the door in front of him open with a man coming in with a g39c GBB assault rifle Becket slam the door and knock the gun out of the guy hands Becket pick it up and shot the guy in the head.

After Becket look over the man body for ammo he went through the door the man was coming through"shit can't believe how well my plan is going" then the light for some reason"i just had to say something didn't I well shit I hope it not Alma"Becket switch on his flash light an look around but didn't see anyone or thing so he keep walk hoping to find a exit before someone or thing finds him.

Becket was walking around look for an exit then as he turn corner he saw a exit sign"find the exit now just got to get to it without being killed" as he walk to the door he hear something behind him Becket turn around and point his flash light were he thought he hear the noise but saw nothing but Becket knew better so he slow back up to the door keeping his eye on anything that jump out at him his back hit the door he use one hand to find the nob and turn it an open it he could feel the sun on the back of his neck Becket keep walk back were till he close the door and turn off his flash light and turn around and saw nobody he felt better.

Becket started walking to get out of the base as he went along he thought he ran into some people but it look like he was all alone in this base but he know that was not right because he kill three of the people here so where is the rest he got his gun ready for anything to who come at him to kill.

As Becket walk he saw a APC"hell yeah look like I am getting some good luck now" he went over to it an saw that it could sill run an that it had all it parts no need to go on the hunt for them he open the driver side door and got in he look for the keys but Becket couldn't find it"shit were is it"he hear a laugh behind him he look an he saw Alma there and she had in her hand the keys to the APC"**are you looking for these Michael"**as she move the keys back and forth right in his face he tried to grab them but she pull them back real fast"shit find what do I have to do to get them Alma" she smile an insane smile"**take me with you and I give you the keys" **Becket look at her"find I know I am going to regret this but you can come" Alma got in the seat besides him"**now was that so hard"**she smile as she said and throw the keys at him"yeah it was" Becket said as the turn on the APC an drove off.

**Next time on FEAR Becket escape Becket suck with Alma but for how along will that last before one of them kill the other find out next time in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

FEAR Becket escape

chapter 2 The talk between Alma and Becket

**AN: I do not own the FEAR games though I wash I did all right go to Microsoft and Warner Brothers **

**AN:I know that I haven't update in min but I plan to get a chapter out for all my story's today so this one the first.**

**Becket POV **

As we rid in the APC I heard Alma start to sing now if she hadn't rape me I would have thought she had a great singing voice but I just want her so shut up right now but I have to drive right now so I didn't want to make myself to mad so I couldn't drive so for now I just let her sing.

We made a right turn but what I didn't see coming was a thing in the road I look over to Alma and what I saw was not something that I never see in her eyes fear**"this is not good if she afraid of this thing then that means we should get out of here before it see us"**I put the gear in reverse an hit the gas to back up but it was for nothing because the the thing had seen us an it was coming for us"shit"it hit the car an sent the car flying when it hit the ground it flip a few time before it stop.

I look around but I didn't see Alma"great she ran off at lest I don't have to deal whit her now but is that thing sill here"I look around but I didn't see that thing anywhere"will that good"i push open the diver side door and crawl out of the APC"how the hell did that thing flip this APC never mind I don't want to know" I got up an saw a store near by"well I am in luck at lest I have a place to go to now rest for a bit then get out of this city yeah sounds like a good plan. I started walking over to the store when I heard a something behind me I turn around and pull out a black Beretta M9 an aim at who was behind me but behind was just Alma I look at her for a second an put away the M9"damn It Alma I could of shot you then again you are not alive so I guess it would not matter now would it"Alma look at me for a second"**your right on that so were are we going now huh"** I look at her"hey hey hey your not coming with me any farther only reason I let you come with me in the first place was because you had the keys to the APC but now you don't have anything to make me let you come so goodbye Alma"i walk away after saying that and started heading for the store I saw earlier but soon enough I sill hear foot steps behind me I look behind me an see that Alma is sill fallowing me she see me looking at her**"did you really think that I would stop fallowing you because you said you so" **I look at her"yeah I did Alma I mean why are you sill here you got what you wanted from me now why don't you leave me alone or kill me" she look at me"**oh silly boy it because I want our daughter to have both of her parents and because I think I am falling in love with you so don't think for a second that I am going to leave you to easy because I will get what I want"**she says with insane smile I have a horrified face an she just laugh at me an look ahead**"well let get moving Becket"**she walk ahead of me I stand there for a moment and think"_why did I get suck with her why did I not kill myself when I started to see her now I am suck with this bitch with noway out" _I walk right beside her till we got to the store we did not say a word to each other on the way I look through the windows of the store but I didn't see anyone as we went in I saw how dark it was outside"Alma I am going to sleep do not bother me alright"she look at me"**alright guess I stay up since I can't sleep good night Becket'** I look at her"yeah good night Alma"

**Alma POV **

"**soon I will have him right where I want him"she laughs as she rubs he stomach"i will do whatever I need to to make sure that my daughter as a better life then mine"**

**AN: wow looks like Alma on a mission will she get what she wants or will Becket be able to stay out of her plans an get out of the city alive find out next time on FEAR Becket escape.**


	3. Chapter 3

FEAR Becket escape

chapter 3 the nightmare

**AN: I do not own the FEAR games though I wash I did all right go to Microsoft and Warner Brothers **

**AN: shout out to Aganos to giving me my first review thanks man and I am sorry for the wait on my other story's I will be getting chapters out today so soon you'll see a chapter for fear into the dark and halo reach last stand.**

**Becket POV Nightmare **

I was ruing I don't know why but I just knew I had to run or something bad was going to me so I kept ruing till I saw a light I ran to it an it was a door so I open it I was blinded by the light of the sun but then I started to hear a little girl sing

**unknown girl singing **

**ring around the Rosie **

**pocket full of posies **

**Ashes,Ashes**

**we all fall down ring around the Rosie **

**what do you suppose **

**we can do to fight the darkness **

**in which we drown **

**ring around the Rosie **

**this evil thing it know me **

**lost ones around me **

**I can't fall down **

**Becket POV **

the girl faded away in ashes after she got done with the song Becket look at the spot the girl was in"what the hell was that"Becket turn around but a everything turn black I couldn't see a thing I saw what look like a flashlight in the dark as I walk to it I kept hearing things as I got to the light I heard something walk behind me I pick up the flashlight an point it at the spot were I heard the foot steps but nothing was there then why do I feel like I am being watching me I turn around an there was the little girl right in my face she screamed a high pitch scream were it made mt ears bleed then the floor gave out right under me a I fell for what felt like hours but as I got closer to the end that thing from before jump out at me grad me a thrown me into what look like a hallway of a hospital an at the end of It was two doors were open then the little girl from before walk out of the shadows and look at me with a crazed smile an started to run at me as she got closer the light went out but they turn back on in a minute but she was right in my face I felt a force of some kind throw me to the other end of the hall as I hit the floor I rolled so that I land on my feet this time I look around but the girl was no were to be seen I got up" okay I am getting tired of the coming and going"

I walk down the hall and went through the already open doors"at lest she was nice enough to leave it open for me"i walk through the door they slam behind me"shit guess I am not going back that way"i look around the room to see nothing there so I walk over to the slowly grad the nob an turn it push the door only to see fire and the girl in the middle of it she look over to me"ah shit"i said just an explosion went off an sent me flying and hitting the wall hard.

**End of Nightmare **

Becket shots up and look around Alma look at him with a turn of her head in a cute way if she was not a crazy killing machine"**what wrong"**she ask me I look at her an said"just a nightmare"she look at me for little longer but dose not say anything"_great just what I need nightmare to make me more tried then I was already best try and get more sleep be for we start moving again"_i look at Alma"i am going to try an get so more sleep"she look at me"**alright good night"**i look at her"yeah good night"

**Alma POV**

**Alma looks at the sleeping Becket and rubs her belly an starts to sing the song my her music box **

**while look out into the darkness of the night.**

**AN:that it for this chapter hope you like it have a good day night or whatever your having till next time see ya **


End file.
